rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
NoLimits
NoLimits (often nicknamed "NoLimits Coaster" to avoid confusion) is a software package available for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X designed and built by a team of programmers and artists led by German programmer Ole Lange. It was first released in November, 2001. The package includes two separate pieces of software, the NoLimits Editor and NoLimits Simulator, with a third application, the NoLimits Terraformer supported as well. Software The Editor allows the design of a roller coaster with surrounding scenery. Track editing is based on adjacent bezier curves and allows nearly infinite design possibilities all packed in a CAD-based graphical user interface. 3ds scenery objects can be placed in the editor. The Simulator allows the designed roller coaster to be viewed in full 3D, either viewing the roller coaster fron on-ride, or watching it in a third person perspective, from a fixed position or behind the roller coaster train. It is also possible to view technical information, such as speed and G-forces. These measurements are nearly exact to real-life situations. The Terraformer allows the creation of a detailed landscape around the ride area, to simulate an actual environment. It has the ability to change the textures, water levels and placement of trees and other scenery to create a realistic environment. Some designers, who wish for a more flexible terrain design, create large 3D models of terrain, which allow for more complicated elements such as tunnels, buildings, and pathways. The Terraformer was created by Gravimetric Studios for use in the package, and is considered a third party application for use with the official suite. Industrial use According to the NoLimits official website ,http://nolimitscoaster.de/professionals.htm the software has been used by amusement park-related companies showcasing new rides for prospective parks and guests. Such companies include Vekoma, Intamin AG, Gerstlauer, MACK Rides, Werner Stengel, John Wardley and Zamperla. They use a version of the software called NoLimits Pro, which is only available to companies. Companies have been licensing roller coaster styles to NoLimits including: *Vekoma Motorbike Coasterhttp://nolimitscoaster.de/news.html *Gerstlauer Euro-Fighterhttp://www.gerstlauer-rides.de/english/Gerstlauer_E.html?/english/Sim_Achterbahn_E.html It has also been modified as a proof of concept for certain prototype rides, including the UniCoaster prototype.UNICOASTER (TM) The Thrill of Speed from Another Dimension :: 4D Rollercoaster A demo can be downloaded from the website, which is a customized version of the NoLimits Simulator. Available roller coaster types Due to the free form style of the Editor and the CAD-based interface, the creation of different types of roller coasters is not limited by the style of track chosen for the simulation (wooden roller coasters can have the same elements as a steel roller coaster, whilst not being "true to life"). Below is a list of the track types (with train combinations) that are included in the Simulator. Notes * Launched track styles are available to any one of the above, so strata coasters can be designed using any one of the styles. * Hyper/Gigacoasters are possible with any style above. * Boomerang roller coasters are possible using any coaster style. * Many styles can be manipulated to assume different designs, and as such designers regularly use train styles and track designs as a "best fit" for a type of roller coaster, or type of train. For instance, some designers use the Corkscrew style to emulate an Arrow 4th Dimension roller coaster. Third Party Software Nolimits Track Packagerhttp://nolimitscoaster.de/download.htm See "Tools" section. Allows the user to create a package file containing car textures, environments and scenery files using a track file. Newton 2 was released on the 20th September 2009.http://nolimits-exchange.com/news/20/newton2 Newton 2 is a Nolimits 1.* add-on that allows you to create roller coaster track using mathematical formulas; This method of track building is commonly referred to as "Force Vector Design". This is where you specify the g-forces you want to achieve and then Newton 2 will then shape the track to hit those forces. Releases Nolimits 2 Creator Ole Lange has mentioned on his personal website that Nolimits Coaster 2 will offer to fix some of the outstanding bugs in the original Nolimits coaster. No longer will it have 2 separate applications, but rather have a more WYSIWYG approach.http://nolimitscoaster.de/news.html Article: "Monthly NoLimits 2 News (February)" Dated: 2008-02-17 Other features include: package managementhttp://nolimitscoaster.de/news.html Article: "Monthly NoLimits 2 News (March)" Dated: "2008-03-31" Ole has said that he plans to maintain the NL1.x project while NL2 is still too far away.http://nolimitscoaster.de/news.html Article: "Monthly NoLimits 2 News (February)" Dated: "2008-02-17" External links Official Websites *NoLimits Main Site *NoLimits Official Development Site References de:NoLimits fr:NoLimits RollerCoaster Category:Video games and simulations Category:Simulation software